Outside the Ring
by Lady Lipid
Summary: Just a collection of Mako/Tahno oneshots. Rating may change later.
1. 1 Chemistry

AN: This here is the first installment in a series of oneshots, mostly involving Mako/Tahno (or Mahno, as I call it, dohoho~). I ship these two so hard it hurts ;_; And seeing the lack of Mahno fics gives me the sads.

So, I figured I'd write my own! I'll be using prompts that I find on the internet, but if anyone has ideas, I'd be so happy to hear them! Leave them in a review or send me a PM, I can never have enough ideas!

For now, I'll try keeping the oneshots at a T rating, but I might change it later, depending on how utterly depraved I feel, haha~

* * *

Chemistry

_"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."-Carl Jung  
_

* * *

"You gonna head up soon, bro?"_  
_

Mako was startled out of his daze by the sound of his brother's voice, his familiar green eyes peering at him through the open door of the locker room.

"Oh, yeah," Mako replied, now realizing how late it had gotten. In his daze, he had forgotten to change out of his pro-bending gear. "You and Pabu can go on ahead without me, I just... have a lot on my mind, is all."

Bolin's brow creased suspiciously. "Are you sure you're all right down here by yourself? Don't need to, ah, talk about anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Just get some rest. I'll be up in a bit."

With that statement, Bolin's brow twitched, relaxing as he slipped away, shutting the door behind him. Mako sighed heavily, sitting forward on the bench and resting his elbows on his knees.

Despite his insistence that he was "fine, really", Mako was anything but fine at the moment. The whole situation with Asami and Korra had him feeling more worn-out than normal.

Not that he was inexperienced with women- he _so_ wasn't. While he'd never had a girlfriend before Asami, having busied himself with looking after his brother, he wasn't _stupid _when it came to romance. He just had priorities.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, Mako found it difficult to truly believe that. He had to face it- all he knew about was how to take care of his brother. Bolin had so completely consumed his time that he never learned anything about women. That was what made this situation so utterly hopeless.

"I thought I smelled something in here."

_Oh, great,_ Mako thought, glaring at the floor. _Just what I need- someone to give me _more_ shit to worry about. _

Mako looked up to see a raven-haired boy around his age leaning against the door frame, a smirk twisted on his lips. He recognized him as the leader of the White Falls Wolfbats. Based on the pompous comments he made towards the Fire Ferrets after their qualifying match, Mako could tell that he wasn't going to enjoy this guy's company at all.

"Tahno, was it?" Mako asked, quirking an eyebrow. "What are you still doing here; I thought everyone had gone home."

Tahno chuckled. "I thought I'd stop by to see who else I was up against, since I already met the Uh-vatar and her boyfriend... you're the firebender, right?"

"And what if I am?" Mako replied icily, looking him straight in the eye. "You trying to intimidate me?"

Another dark chuckle. "Oh, of course not. I could already tell that you're not the kind of guy who gets intimidated easily. I was merely curious, you see," Tahno strolled casually over to where Mako sat, standing in front of him with that saucy smirk. "Which reminds me; why are _you_ here so late?"

"I live here," the firebender retorted, placing his hands on the bench and leaning back, never breaking his gaze. "I've just been in here thinking for a while, that's all."

"_Thinking,_ hm?_" _Tahno parroted, his tone smooth and condescending. "Now, why do I have a hard time believing that someone like you would spend all this time... simply _thinking?_"

"Beats me," replied Mako, finally breaking eye contact by leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "I don't see anything wrong with a little thinking. You should try it sometime if it's so hard to believe."

Mako suddenly felt a hand on his knee. Snapping his head back up, he discovered that Tahno was bearing down on him, his light blue eyes cold as ice, his face only inches away from his own.

_How the hell did he get so close?_ Mako's thoughts screamed. _Wait, that's a stupid question. The _real _question is _why_ is he so close?_

"Aren't you sassy?" Tahno murmured, his breath fanning across Mako's face. "You know, you're not as uninteresting as I first pegged you to be."

Right then, Mako did the first thing that came to his mind. He took his hands off the bench and shoved the waterbender away, watching him stumble back towards the doorway. Despite this, Tahno's smirk didn't falter, regaining his balance and standing up straight.

He gave another chuckle. "Strong, too. I can tell we're going to get along _swimmingly._"

"Just-" Mako started, feeling his face heat up slightly. "Just what the hell's your problem, guy?"

"I don't have a problem," Tahno replied, his tone still smooth, but with an added flirtatious inflection. "Not anymore. I'll be seeing you, hotman."

With that, he left, giving Mako a wink before shutting the door behind him. Mako tried regaining his composure, his mind reeling.

Heaving another sigh, Mako muttered: "As if I didn't have enough to worry about... now I have to deal with this creep."


	2. 2 Resounding Dreams

AN: Oh god another one hnngh~ so depraved~

This one sorta-kinda relates directly to the previous chapter. After one or two more, they'll turn into actual oneshots, hah~ I just need to kick start this with a few linear chapters or else I'll start confusing myself ;_;  
**FAIR WARNING**: This chapter might be a bit... risque for some, eehee~ But hey, teenagers have pretty nutty dreams.  
D-don't ask me to explain what I mean by "nutty".

Resounding Dreams  
_All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible. -T. E. Lawrence_

* * *

From behind, a hand ran through his hair, one that he assumed was Asami's. As he leaned back into the touch, an arm snaked around his middle, another hand slithering up to trap Mako's chin in place with its terrifying, definitely _not_ Asami-fingers.

Mako wanted desperately to break away from the alien embrace, to drive his fist into the face whoever was violating his personal space. But, to his horror, he couldn't move a muscle. All he could do was stand there, cringing and praying for the end.

The hand running through his hair slid down the side of his face, the snake-like fingers stroking Mako's sideburns tenderly. It traveled down, tracing lines on his face and the nape of his neck, slithering, slinking down his body until he heard it, resounding, almost thundering-

"_Hotman..."_

* * *

Mako woke with a start, practically launching himself out of bed and stumbling towards the window, covering his mouth with one hand. He blinked several times to focus his vision, bracing a palm against the windowsill to regain his balance. His white tank top clung to his body, drenched in sweat.

"Shit..." he cursed lowly, his breath hot against his palm. The cool breeze against his face was soothing, but it failed to slow his rapid heartbeat. Without thinking, Mako stepped into his street pants, shoes and socks, and staggered out of his room, a pair of sleepy emerald eyes boring into his back as he went.

_Just... just calm down, Mako,_ the amber-eyed teen tried reassuring himself as he wandered through the halls of the stadium, unsure of where he was going. _It was a nightmare; you've dealt with worse, so don't get so shaken up by something that's not even _real, _damn it_

Soon, Mako found himself at the front entrance of the arena, the dim lights of the lamp posts bringing him out of his stupor. Groaning, he sat down on the steps, taking deep breaths.

It was all that creep's fault. If that asshole hadn't been so touchy-feely with him the other day, he wouldn't even _be_ in this state. Having two girls fawning over him was enough to give him a headache, why did this guy have to barge in and start giving him not only headaches, but _nightmares?_ It was just too much for Mako to bear.

And to top it all off, he had Bolin to look after. No matter what, his brother was top priority. He didn't want to get angry at the girls for not realizing that; they had no idea just how important Bolin was. He could, however, blame the majority of his problems on Tahno. Mako had no qualms about that. Blaming things on Hasook had started to get old, anyway.

Even so... Mako knew he couldn't blame things on other people forever. Everyone had their own baggage, so pinning his problems on others wasn't fair. The majority of this mess was on him in the end; it was _his_ fault that Korra was feeling conflicted, _his_ fault that Bolin was feeling conflicted. Mako should have been able to keep himself from getting into such a dilemma in the first place.

But he knew for a fact that his nightmare could be blamed solely on Tahno. That creep just wasn't satisfied with plain old mind games, was he? He just _had_ to throw in those... those _weird_ flirtations of his. And what's with him and his complete disregard for personal space? Was that normal for him or what?

Whatever the reason, Mako was determined not to be played for a fool. Tahno must think he's hot shit, being on a whole different level than Mako. He must think that he can just push Mako around with his creepy tendencies.

_Well,_ Mako thought, balling his hands into fists. _We'll just see about that._


	3. 3 Solitude

AN: Of course, I'm trying to focus on writing these when I really should be doing my homework. I could just wait until school lets out entirely to focus on this...

…

Nah. Inspiration strikes at the worst times, it seems~ But if I do stop updating for a few days or weeks, it's probably because finals are just around the corner. Unfortunately, Mahno takes a backseat to education. Whether I like it or not, aaaaaa~  
Also, I want to thank those who've reviewed this! The only other story that I've written that ever got more than one review was that one terrible Phantom of the Opera fanfic that I deleted because it sucked

But seriously, all of my love~

* * *

Solitude_  
For who can bear to feel himself forgotten? -W.H. Auden  
_

* * *

Tahno didn't feel that he could be identified as a memorable man.

Of course, he had his Pro-Bending achievements—but that wasn't a feat that he accomplished on his own. If given the chance, he definitely would have; _teamwork_ was a concept that Tahno could do without.

He didn't care for the people who called him a "friend". If they wanted to delude themselves into thinking that they had some kind of connection with him, that was fine with him. He didn't care in the slightest.

But he _knew_ what he was capable of. The fact that he wasn't realized for his talents as an _individual_ was humiliating. It was never just _him_ who had accomplished so much, no, it had to be the _White Falls Wolfbats _who became the reigning champions for three years in a row_._

_As if those other two chumps had anything to do with it,_ Tahno thought bitterly. _Without me, they would be nothing but a stylish version of the Fire Ferrets._ He found himself smiling a bit at the memory of that firebender he met earlier as he laid awake in bed.

"Such an uptight boy..." he murmured. "I wonder if he's always like that?"

Tahno had never been so interested in one person since he was young; young and ignorant to the fact that, no matter what, he would eventually be forgotten. At least that Fire Ferret boy would be remembered for one thing; he was friends with the Avatar. Having connections like _that_ guaranteed him recognition. Tahno didn't have that luxury. He had to work hard to gain any kind of spotlight.

For the time being, he could at least mess with the boy's head. Attracting his attention was enough for him, even if it was only for the moment.

But how long would this moment last? Was it one he could stretch out, or was it fleeting? Tahno didn't want it to end before it even began.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He wasn't going to be able to get any more sleep, anyway.

* * *

Surprisingly, Tahno was alone on the streets as he strolled towards the Pro-Bending arena. Normally, one could find all kinds of creepers and crawlers, even at this time of night—it was a bit unsettling, an unfamiliar kind of fear collecting in his gut.

The knot in his stomach vanished, though, as he came upon the arena, the flickering lights from the lamp posts being the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was a vaguely familiar silhouette. Tahno stopped a good ten feet away, stepping behind a tree.

"...hotman." he whispered to himself, recognizing the silhouette seated on the steps as the Fire Ferret boy. He seemed... troubled. It could have been the result of a nightmare. This piqued Tahno's curiosity, seeing him in such a vulnerable state. It was strangely... endearing.

He wanted to close the distance between them, to delve into that mind of his. He wanted to tear down those defenses.

Maybe then... he wouldn't be forgotten.

Almost dragging his feet, Tahno walked over to him, stopping about a foot away from him. He didn't seem to notice that he was there. Swallowing thickly, Tahno did his best to put on a smug face, and said:

"Hey there, hotman."


	4. 4 Gag

AN: Ahh! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! Inspiration has been SO LOW I can't even begin to describe how frustrated I am at myself. I started this chapter as soon as finals ended, so... I'm not entirely hopeless, right?

Another Mako-centric one, too! I love writing Tahno-centric chapters, but I prefer Mako. My characterization of Tahno is just... depressing; while I was writing it, I was going through some major sads. I guess it rubbed off on my writing and made Tahno amassive ball of pure, concentrated angst. I'll write him with less angst this time, I swear!

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! My love is endless!

Gag

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. _

_-__Ingrid Bergman_

_Speak of the devil!_ Mako thought, snapping his head up to see Tahno, thumbs hooked in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. His lips were twisted into that familiar smirk. Mako felt his eyebrow twitch involuntarily.

"Don't call me that," the firebender spat, making sure not to let his guard down like last time. "It's creepy."

Tahno laughed, causing Mako's brow to crease even more. "Well, you never told me your name. What else am I supposed to call you?"

"The name's Mako," he snorted, giving Tahno a glare. "And I guess that means you haven't bothered tuning in to any of our matches."

"Well, of course I haven't," the waterbender said, his response strangely cutting. "I have better things to do than listen to a match where the rookies don't even know what they're doing."

Mako felt his blood boil. He didn't care how good this guy was, he wasn't going to let a remark like that slide. He stood, his place at the top of the steps giving him a boost in his height. "Just what is your problem with me, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't have a problem with _you,_ hotman," said Tahno, his smirk growing at Mako's sour reaction to his nickname. "In fact, you're the only Fire Ferret I can tolerate. The Uh-vatar is in over her head, and her boyfriend is a submissive crybaby—"

Mako stomped down the steps separating him from Tahno and seized him by the collar, his face contorted with white-hot rage. He jerked Tahno up to eye-level, the waterbender almost on his tip-toes.

"Don't. _Ever._ Talk about them like that," he growled. "Korra might be arrogant, but she doesn't hold a candle to _your_ pigheadedness. And if you knew _anything_ about what Bolin has been through, you'd think twice before calling him a crybaby."

_Stop,_ Mako felt his breath catch as he thought. _He's baiting you._ _If you touch this guy, we might as well kiss the championship goodbye. You're better than this guy, Mako, just let it go._

Sighing, he let the waterbender fall back on his heels, looking at him coolly as he struggled to regain his balance. "I know what you're trying to do, Tahno, and you can forget it. We're gonna be in the finals, and your stupid mind-games won't change that. Now, beat it." With that, Mako turned his back on him and proceeded back up the steps.

"Oh, so _now_ you're acting all cool?" Mako stopped when he heard the absolute lividity in Tahno's voice. "You expect me to just walk away after you talk shit to my face? Do you even _know_ who I am?"

Mako turned around. The look on Tahno's face, so distorted with anger and a hint of pain, made him look like a completely different person. The egomaniac with the stupid hair now looked like a broken man, genuinely infuriated at Mako and, possibly, himself. The firebender didn't know how he could tell so much by just looking at him; perhaps it was through sheer empathy. The prospect of hiding behind a mask to protect one's true self was not lost on Mako.

"Look, Tahno—" he started, his new found understanding of the waterbender urging him to be less cold with him. However, Tahno would have none of it.

"Don't—don't you _dare_ act like you feel sorry for me!" he barked. "You act like you're this a tragic hero, like you're such a fucking _martyr!_ Well, guess what? You're a lot better off then you _think_ you are!"

_Well, shit,_ Mako gathered, feeling worse and worse as Tahno continued his tirade. _You've really done it now, _hotman. _What next? How are you gonna kick him while he's down? Oh god, look—he's _crying_ now._

It was true; Mako could see tears running down his cheeks. His paternal instincts began kicking in as Tahno got progressively more and more upset. Mako didn't know if he should handle this the way he handled Bolin's tantrums; sling him over his shoulder, carry him home and have a man-to-man talk with him? Would Tahno even _listen, _at this point?

Shrugging to himself, Mako approached Tahno once more. Tahno gave him a look of wide-eyed confusion as Mako gently took him by the shoulder, sat him down on the steps, and took the spot next to him.

"Look... I'm sorry if I said something stupid, all right?" he started, not meeting his eye. "I've just had a lot on my mind as of late, and, uh... I guess I took it out on you without realizing it? I'm not that good around people to begin with, so... I'm sorry, okay?"

Mako stole a glance from the corner of his eye. Tahno had stopped crying, thankfully, but he could still see a trail of tears shining on his cheeks. His lips were parted, slightly, his eyes still partially wide.

Even with the situation at hand, Mako couldn't help but suppress a snicker at the waterbender's ridiculous hair. It was just so strangely effeminate, with curls that didn't seem to want to go in one direction, but in several different ones. The mental image of Tahno standing in his bathroom fussing over his hair was, undoubtedly, too hilarious. While he _did_ manage to contain his laughter, Mako had to lean forward and press his lips into his hands to hide his smirk.

Tahno sighed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and leaning back. "I never pegged you for the socially awkward type, hotman. It's actually kind of cute, but you didn't hear that from me," Tahno snickered at Mako's over-the-shoulder glare. "The apology was very sweet, though. Thank you."

"Just what did you get so upset about, anyway...?" Mako mumbled to himself, feeling his cheeks heat up. Glancing at Tahno again, he was surprised to see that the smug grin melted off his face, replaced with a hard, almost melancholic look. That look didn't last long, however, a smirk quickly rising to his lips.

"It's more of a personal thing... don't worry about it," he replied. Mako wasn't buying it, but was willing to let it slide.

The two sat in silence after that. Mako could feel Tahno's gaze boring into his back; he didn't dare steal another glance to confirm his gut feeling. He was so busy trying to ignore the gaze that he didn't hear Tahno shifting his position, scooting closer to him. He only realized it when it was too late, and the waterbender had already begun to violate his personal space; the feeling of a leg brushing against his own startled Mako out of his daze. He tried jerking away, but found that he couldn't move a muscle. It was as if there were two great weights attached to his feet.

"Hotman," Mako felt his breath catch at the sultry whisper. Against his better judgment, Mako turned his head.

And he instantly regretted it.

Having been kissed by both Asami and Korra, the sensation wasn't alien to him. However, that didn't help any when the pair of lips—_male_ lips—pressed against his softly, almost tenderly. Mako shut his mouth tightly, not allowing this kiss to go any farther. But, to his surprise, Tahno made no attempt to gain entrance to his mouth. It was just a simple kiss.

_Simple kiss?_ Mako screamed at himself, feeling uncomfortably light-headed. _How the _hell_ is_ this_ simple?_

With those thoughts, he regained control of his own body, practically throwing himself backward onto the steps, taking in deep breaths.

"What..." Mako croaked, words failing him. Tahno, that smirk ever-present, stood up and laughed. His laugh was not smug this time. Wiping his mouth furiously, he wondered what the waterbender could be laughing about.

"Think of that as a little _thank-you_ present. Was it good, hotman?" Tahno sounded a lot less wound up than before, but that was the least of Mako's concerns at this point. As he struggled to regain his breath, Tahno ran a hand through his stupid, _stupid_ hair.

"Well, I think we both need a little rest after that. See you around."

And he left. He just..._left._ Mako watched his retreating form with wide eyes, already gagging at the memory of the waterbender's lips.

There was no doubt about it in his mind. That guy was a _weirdo.  
_

_But..._ a stray thought came to him. _Maybe he's... not so bad? _

_When he's not harassing me, that is._


End file.
